Dances and Confessions
by red english roses
Summary: She'd always wondered what it would be like to stand there with him in his home town, it was just a pity she hadn't met him twenty years earlier. One shot.


**Ah, I had work today and the train ride to the city is rather boring, and I have my 'even sensible ladies like to be wooed' playlist – thanks to whomever come up with that phrase by the way, it's the best playlist name ever – and this just happened while I was staring out at the grassy fields in one of the areas my train stops and seeing as I have word on my phone... it just happened. I have a lot of feels with this couple dammit. **

**As always I own nothing just the pitiful drabble-esque plot, I do however think they should bring out action figures for me to enact scenes with…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come to the dance with me?" He asked suddenly.

"I... Pardon?" she asked stunned, her eyes wide.

He chuckled slightly. "Come to the dance with me?" he repeated and she paled slightly.

"Dancing?" she almost squeaked, she hadn't danced in years; '_not properly at least'_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I do believe that is what they call it here" He said causing her to smile. "I am serious though; would you like to accompany me to the dance?"

The brunette looked at him, her brown eyes wide and a small smile twisting her lips.

"Well..." she started, her fingers coming to rest on his and tangle with them."It wouldn't be good form for you to show up alone, women might get ideas, and I'd be a terrible guest not to attend" She said softly, grinning at him, her lips centimeters from his, "Especially when I'm almost positive the whole of this town knows I'm sharing your bed and several think we're married; yes, I would love to accompany you to the dance, I must warn you though Richard; I am rather horrible at dancing" She added, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss.

Richard sighed happily into the kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"Oh I'm sure you're terrible, however, I'm not much better myself I must admit" He said meeting her lips again and pulling her towards him flush with his body, his arousal evident.

"How do you like Scotland?" he asked suddenly, his face serious.

Isobel thought for a moment, her lips pursing in thought.

"I think it's beautiful, absolutely stunning in the views" she said smiling.

He looked at her worriedly. "What aren't you telling me darling?" He asked causing her to bite her lip.

"I'm not sure it's appropriate" She said and he felt his stomach drop at the words.

"What in heaven's name would be inappropriate between us?, honestly Isobel, we've shared the same bed for the past six months, talked about almost everything possible, what would not be appropriate?" he asked, his jaw set and his eyebrow raised, his accent becoming more pronounced the more he spoke.

"It...it makes me wish I'd met you twenty years earlier and that we could have lived here and raised a family" She said sighing sadly, catching him off guard, her hands letting go of his and wrapping around her middle as she turned to look out the window at the landscape.

"Oh darling" he said, his arms coming around her middle and pulling her back against his chest. "I would have loved that, but I have you and that is more than enough for me, more than I could have wanted, oh Isobel" he said muttering the last part into her hair.

She sniffed slightly and brought a finger under each eye wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry Richard, I didn't mean to start crying, I guess it just gets to me a bit easier these days, I always wondered what it would be like in Scotland, with you, and I guess at times I had thoughts of you and me if we'd met earlier" she said shrugging.

"I'm not going to hold breaking into tears against you, but I hate to see you in pain" He said softly pulling her closer to him, his head resting on her shoulder."You should see it in winter, I'll bring you away here when it snows and show you how beautiful it looks.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot" She said softly.

They stayed silently for some time, his hands holding her waist and his lips touching her neck every so often as they looked out over the fields.

"So" She said after a moment causing a muffled "Hmm?" from Richard whose face was buried in her shoulder. "Does winter here mean we get to spend more time in bed?" she asked causing him to laugh.

" My dear, you know I would be happy to oblige you with every day in bed" He said smirking against her neck, his fingers traveling down the back of her dress and working the buttons, his hand slipping inside her dress to caress her stomach and side through the corset. "Every day" he repeated causing her to grin.

"I like the sound of that" she said turning to meet his lips with her mouth.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review, tell me what you'd like to see, and I'd be happy to take prompts or suggestions!**

**Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed the last story, you made my morning when I woke up to those lovely reviews.**

**-M**


End file.
